


squall

by bethgreenesgf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: "I feel trapped halfway between mourning and devotion."





	squall

"You're alive." Arya stumbled into Daenerys, desperate. Delirious.

A closeness that, if it were not for their solitude, would cause hackles to rise among the Queensguard like a wave. _An assassin at the Queen's throat. They would gut me, whatever was left of them. They would try_. Arya touched Daenerys' cheek with one bloodied finger and then the others and then her palm.

_I cannot think of the last time someone I lost came back to me._

"We," Daenerys leaned into Arya's sticky hand, almost nuzzling, almost like Nymeria, "are alive. I feel trapped halfway between mourning and devotion. The old world is dead, and the new one is a squalling babe."

"Let the wet nurse tend it. We have earned a reprieve."

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge prompt, "mourn" from femslash100 on LJ.


End file.
